You weren't Supposed to Leave
by Otakufan1034
Summary: This Is a little fairy tale I made up I hope you like It. It was Inspired by a doujinshi I read earlier. Anyway have fun readin and don't forget to review I love you feedback!


You weren't supposed to leave…

Once upon a time there lived a small child who was quite un-like other children his age. His name was Arthur and he wanted nothing more than to have a friend for he was quite lonely all by him-self. One time he met another child like him named Francis. Francis was a little weird, and always saying weird things, but he was a good friend until one day…

"Huh? What are you talking about!?" Francis took a step back from Arthur with a surprised look on his face.

"Uh….you can't see it?" Arthur was very confused as to why Francis could not see the flying mint colored bunny right In front of them….he thought everyone could see these things.

"Of course not, freak. Bunnies aren't green and they don't fly! You're so weird…..I'm outta here….," Francis turned to leave but Arthur caught his hand.

"Wait! Don't leave! I was only joking, wasn't It funny?" Arthur laughed, but it didn't sound very convincing. Francis stared at Arthur for a while before finally saying, "Alright….It was kind of funny…just don't make jokes like that anymore okay?" Arthur nodded relieved that he prevented Francis from leaving.

He promised him-self to never talk about those things again In front of others….It was too dangerous….he didn't want to be alone again….

"Um…..Arthur?" Arthur Ignored the unicorn that was talking to him Instead he chose to give his full attention to what he was doing. Francis and his friends Antonio and Gilbert dared him to go to the witch's yard and pick a dandelion. If he did it, they would let him be they're friend.

"Arthur…..this isn't a good Idea….you know the witch is a bad person….she'll eat you or turn you into a toad!"

Arthur tsked at the unicorn he knew there were no such things as witches….the woman that lived there was probably just some old woman that scared them, nothing to worry about. As Arthur approached the house though he could feel his resolve slowly melting away…

The house was dark and shrouded in shadows, to say the house was creepy would be an understatement. Arthur clenched his fists and ran up to the yard. There were dozens of dandelions to choose from all he had to do was pick one and make a break for It.

He quickly picked one with an oddly eschewed petal that seemed to stick up and curve backwards from all the other petals. He turned to make a run for it but-

_Ooof! _

Well so much for that Idea…

"And just what….do you think you're doing?" The witch gazed down at the pint-sized intruder; he was much too small to eat, so she'd just have to settle with turning him into a toad.

"Wait! Please don't eat me or turn me into a toad! All I wanted was a dandelion to bring back to my friends….,"

The witch pondered this for a moment. She had long brown hair with an orange flower hair clip that pulled her hair off to the side of her face; she had striking green eyes that to Arthur felt like they could see through his very soul. Now he realized why the other kids thought she was creepy….

"I'll let you go as long as you give the dandelion back." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows ad gaped at the witch. "I can't if I don't bring it back then Francis and the others won't be my friend!" The witch raised her eyebrows at this.

"If you need to do something that could put you in harm's way In order to be their friend, then they're not real friends to begin with."

Arthur had started to tear up he quickly rubbed at the tears refusing to cry In front of the witch. "But I don't want to be alone anymore!" The witch kneeled down, feeling sympathy for this little child. She had been alone her entire life too; being branded as evil and violent then cast out of her own village at the age of three was such an awful experience. Even her own mother dis-owned her.

She didn't wish that kind of loneliness on anyone else either. She placed a hand on Arthur shoulder.

"Tell you what, I'll let you keep that dandelion If you promise me one thing…," she waved her hand over the weed as small sparkles of light escaped from her fingertips. "What….?" Arthur asked sniffing with red eyes.

"If you take it and plant it near the stream and talk to it every day and help it grow hen I'll let you keep it and after about a week….I promise you won't be alone anymore."

Arthur smiled and nodded he left the yard waving good-bye to the witch, who cheerfully waved back. He hurried to the stream and planted the dandelion. He smiled as her scooped some water up with a bucket and watered the small flower gently.

And so for seven whole days Arthur watered the plant and talked to it, but on the eighth day…

"Wah!? Where'd you go Mr. Dandelion!?" Indeed the dandelion was gone all that was left was a small hole where the flower had once stood. Arthur frantically searched for the small flower behind trees and under rocks the flower was nowhere to be found…

Arthur flopped down and sniffed. He had started to cry when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Turning to look he saw a small little kid with light brown hair and blue eyes staring at him with a worried expression.

"I'm right here, please don't cry Iggy."

Arthur's eyes widened and he blinked, his expression snapped into a huge grin a split second later though and he hugged the small child In front of him.

Things continued pretty well for Arthur and the young child whose name was apparently Alfred. They did everything together, they slept in the same bed, sometimes Arthur would tell his younger brother stories, and they would play together and laugh. Until one day…

"Where'd Alfred go? Honestly he's always getting lost….huh? There he is! Wait who's he talking to?"

Arthur ran over to find out, and his worst fears were confirmed. He was talking to Francis.

"Why is he talking to _him_?" Arthur ran up and pushed Alfred behind him glaring at Francis.

"What are you doing!? Stay away from my little brother!" Francis sniffed and grinned.

"Oh please the only one who sees that guy as a 'little brother' Is you." Arthur growled as his final restraints broke. "Shut-up and go away! Don't ever talk to my little brother again!" Francis sniffed again before turning and leaving with a huff.

"Iggy?" Arthur turned around and smiled. "Don't worry he'll never bother you anymore." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "Do I seem like a child in your eyes?" This time it was Arthur turn to be confused. "What do you mean you're my little brother you're not supposed to get older? Are you?"

That's when all the trouble started Alfred started saying hurtful things that Arthur didn't understand. Such things as; "You never loved me…," "I hate you….," "Go die….," "You never let me do what I want." All these things were so confusing Arthur wished so badly that things could go back to the way they were. No matter what Arthur tried to do Alfred just got madder and madder. One day Alfred even tried to run away from Arthur, so naturally Arthur ran after him crying and screaming out "Alfred! I'm sorry! I'll change! Please don't leave me! You weren't ever supposed to leave!" But It was no use Alfred was never found.

So there Arthur sat alone again, by himself, in the cold and dark forest. All he wanted was a friend why did everyone hate him so much? He didn't understand, he loved Alfred so much….why did he leave?

Arthur cried and cried and cried, but it was no use, for you see…..apparently Arthur wasn't meant to have friends. He wasn't good enough to deserve friendship; he was cursed to forever be alone.

In this cold, dark, forest.


End file.
